


lucky dip

by yonderdarling



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, why do i continually fail to format on this site correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonderdarling/pseuds/yonderdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fifty drabbles (of various lengths) about eliza, and henry, and eliza and henry, and the people around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lucky dip

**1\. Frame**

"I can't believe this."

"I can."

"Of all our wedding photos - by our, need I add, very expensive wedding photographer, who you insisted on having-"

"I know."

"The first one you choose to print and put in that beautiful frame is-"

"Need I remind you, Henry, it was you who took that selfie of us."

"Oh - oh."

"Our wedding day and your first self. I'm so proud of you honey."

"I _do_ like the frame."

 

**2\. Represent**

"Eliza, after all the amazing work you've done over the last year at KinderCare, I've chosen you to be our representative in the opening address to the women who attend our Women in Pharma brunch."

 

**3\. Nuclear**

Eliza scrabbled through her wardrobe, searching searching searching. Though she knew Henry wouldn't really care about what she wore - unless it didn't cover her ass* - she still wanted to look like a knockout. She paused on a knee-length dress. What was _that_? Radioactive green? She threw it aside and continued on her quest for a decent outfit.

 

*and these days when it wasn't covered, he wasn't so much offended as pretending to be.

 

**4\. Chilly**

Central Park in winter was beautiful but freezing (obviously). Henry looked over at Eliza, her red hair a beacon against the grey city, darkening sky and white snow. He smiled softly.

"Do you want to get a hot chocolate before I have to go meet Freddy?" she asked, distracting him from his reverie. "Like it's beautiful, but I'm freezing my butt off here."

"It certainly is." Eliza gave him a funny look. "I mean, yes. Do you know a good place?"

 

**5\. Stress**

Henry used to pull 80-hour weeks but he knew he was never more stressed, sleepless and _sure_ than the night he decided to tell Eliza he loved her. For real, this time.

 

**6.Pillow**

"10:30 is not an appropriate time to still be in bed, Eliza."

Eliza pulled the pillow over her head. "It's Saturday!"

"It's 10:35. The sun is up!"

"I'm not wearing anything under this blanket." Eliza stuck one of her legs out of the side of the doona to prove her point.

Henry kicked off his shoes and started unbuttoning his shirt. "You make a compelling argument."

 

**7\. Uranus**

Eliza looked up from the horoscopes with a wicked grin on her face and went in search of her boyfriend.

 

**8\. Pink**

"Do you want pink booties or blue booties?" asked Charmonique. "Or, to be more direct and less subtle, because I am me-"

"Green," Eliza said. "We want to be surprised."

"Henry's not around," Charmonique said. 

"Oh well, then pink," said Eliza, then saw Charmonique's face. "No, I don't know - I've just got a feeling."

 

**9\. Trot**

Out of all the guys she'd dated, Henry was one of the few guys who didn't mind the height difference between them, even when she wore heels. However, sometimes it was hilarious to see him trotting to keep up with her long strides when they walked through the city or work together. 

 

**10\. Saved By The Bell**

"Eliza, I have something to tell you-" said Henry, trying to ignore his sweating palms, hoping he didn't look too nervous or god forbid, ruffled.

"Henry? What is it?"

"Remember the night of the KinderCare Karaoke party-"

Eliza's eyes widened, then her phone chimed. She ignored it.

"What about it?"

"Shouldn't you get that?" Henry asked. "Could be Freddy." Maybe this was the wrong time - she and Freddy were still going out, after all. Perhaps he was being saved by the bell.

"Henry," she said, laying a hand on his arm. "What do you want to tell me?"

 

**11\. Chile**

"We are _NOT_ going to Chile on our honeymoon. I don't care about the historical element-"

"Just a stopover!"

 

**12\. Brook**

"Who's that with Henry?"

"Brook," said Charmonique.

"What, like the river?"

"Brook, as in Henry's new girlfriend." Without even looking, Charmonique patted Eliza's hand and continued typing, nails clicking over the keyboard. "I'm sorry, Eliza."

 

**13\. Lunar**

"So Joan's going to be Sailor Moon-"

"I _hate_ the annual KinderCare Costume Halloween Party."

"Charmonique will be Sailor Mars, I'm Sailor Jupiter because helloo-"

"Eliza. Please tell me I'm not going to be Tuxedo Mask. Just because I'm Korean - and he's Japanese anyway -"

"Don't be ridiculous, Henry!"

"Oh thank God."

"You're going to be Sailor Mercury."

 

**14\. Violin**

"Thank you," said the busker, not missing a note as Eliza gave her a handful of change. The redhead smiled and continued on her way to work, wondering what would have happened if she hadn't quit the violin because of Carryn McWater's teasing all those years ago.

 

**15\. Quash**

"No," said Henry to Saperstein. "I want to quash those rumours right now. Eliza is dating me. Freddy. Eliza is dating Freddy, she loves me - _no_ , she loves Freddy, and I'm happy for her and not jealous at all."

"Convincing as usual," said Saperstein, a bemused smile playing on his face.

"Not jealous - at all! No idea where that rumour came from." Henry smoothed his hair back, caught his breath and saw his boss's expression. "I'm not jealous!"

 

**16\. Burns**

"You're a redhead, Eliza, and it's summer. I don't care what sale you need to get into, lining up in the sun for four hours to get into it is dangerous! Are you taking water too?"

"You just want an excuse to rub lotion on my body."

"Well, that too. Have you got a hat?"

 

**17\. Brother**

Kevin, Henry's older brother, looked Eliza up and down, mouth open.

"And I thought pharmaceuticals were a waste of time," he said. "Where did you pick this one up, little brother? Secretary?"

"Actually," said Eliza smoothly, as Henry frowned at his brother. " First, I'm KinderCare's number one sales rep. Second, I picked Henry up. And third, what's wrong with being a secretary? Charmonique is going to kick his ass."

 

**18\. Smile**

xXx henry xXx : Would you still like to meet for lunch?

eliza: sure! :) i've got a lunch meeting w saperstein but i'll snag you a cupcake

xXx henry xXx: I've got my salad 

eliza: but you'll ALSO have a cupcake [cupcake emoji] [cupcake emoji] [cupcake emoji]

xXx henry xXx: How can I say no to that?

eliza: it's why you love me <3

xXx henry xXx : As always. 

eliza: xxx

xXx henry xXx: :)

 

"Charmonique, look!" Eliza brandished her phone at the receptionist. "He's using smileys unaided!"

The receptionist looked up from her typing. "Didn't that boy go to college? Surely it's not that difficult for him?"

"No, but the point is it's unaided. As in, I didn't need to ask him! Or dare him."

"Crazy days," said Charmonique.

"Next up is to stop him using correct capitalisation in his messages. I mean, what is this, 2001?"

 

**19\. Betrayal**

"Wow," said Freddy, with teary eyes. "What is this, the third time you've broken up with me because of Henry, Eliza?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Freddy, but I don't want to lead you on."

"You didn't cheat on me with him? Because wow, Eliza," Freddy laughed bitterly. "That would be the ultimate betrayal."

Eliza crossed her arms. "Of course not! I could never do that - and neither could Henry!"

 

**20\. Plains**

"We had our stopover in Chile, we are not spending our first Valentine's day as a married couple in Montana."

"But think of the scenery Eliza! Think of the plains."

 

**21\. Running**

Running used to be so much easier for Henry. He was happy he'd gotten Eliza involved - now that was a worthwhile struggle - and they'd often go jogging together on weekends (getting her out of bed before 9am was probably the hardest part). It had become a nice quiet hobby for the both of them.

It was just really distracting when Eliza loped in front of him on her long legs in amazingly tight leggings or tiny shorts.

"Henry, I'm ahead of you!"

"Honestly I'm okay with that!"

 

**22\. Sufficient**

Eliza opened her eyes a fraction, feeling someone running a hand through her hair. Some old film was playing on the TV, throwing black and white light over everything. She could see their half-finished bottle of wine, hear Henry humming along to the film's score as he stroked her hair while she lay with her head in his lap. 

"You alright?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she said, smiling and shutting her eyes again. "I'm fine."

 

**23\. Venus**

There was an old adage that said if a guy was willing to buy tampons for you, he was the one. Okay, it was from an episode of Bones, or something. But still. Eliza smiled as Henry, with a long-suffering sigh, dropped the pink packet of disposable razors on her lap and wandered back into the home office.

"Thank you, I love you!" she called over her shoulder.

"Love you too!" he shouted back, probably just as his conference call resumed.

Eliza examined the packet, then stood slowly, mindful of her growing stomach. Razors might not be tampons, but who said the real world had to be just like TV?

 

**24\. Justice**

"It's a violation of my rights!"

"You do not need two straighteners and a hair curler."

"It's unjust."

"The hotel will almost definitely have a hairdryer."

"I can't take that chance, Henry - and while you're being all judgey, why do you need six bowties for three days?"

"I need to feel prepared!"

 

**25\. Mars**

Freddy had bought Eliza lunch, and they were sharing it in the centre of the lunchroom. Hot dogs. Bananas. Henry tried not to stare, then gave up and left before Eliza could get started on the chocolate bar.

 

**26\. Album**

Eliza put a lot of pictures into a lot of albums online. A lot. Like, keep-the-Google-Cloud-in-business a lot. However, there was one album, private and locked, called ":)" that had her followers wondering what was inside. Henry knew. He wasn't telling.

 

**27\. Meow**

"Did you ever get round to buying a cat to go home and feed?"

"No…Would you like to go get one with me?"

 

**28\. Buttons**

There were a lot of things Eliza liked about Henry, but the way he undid her dress's buttons like she was something precious and delicate was definitely in the top eight.

 

**29\. Smash**

Smash!

"Shit - crap - " said Eliza, glaring at the shards of mirror all over the bathroom floor. 

"You okay, Eliza?" Henry tapped on the door and slowly opened it. "What did you - oh. I'm not superstitious, but is that seven years bad luck?"

"If they're with you, I'm sure they won't be that bad," Eliza said. "Now, I need a broom."

 

**30\. Somewhere Over The Rainbow**

"Loved this film when I was a kid," said Eliza.

"Yeah? Did you and your sister watch it together?" Henry asked.

"We did actually. Maybe I should invite her over to watch it."

"That sounds like a great idea."

 

**31\. Soup**

"I'm not sick. I'm not sick." Henry coughed. "I have a huge meeting today, I need to be there."

"I already texted Charmonique," said Eliza, pushing him back into a lying position. "You're the first guy I've dated who doesn't use being sick as an excuse to get out of work. She's dealing. They're rescheduling."

"I need to look at those new multi-mineral-"

"That can wait, relax. Now I'm going to make you some soup. Chicken and vegetable."

"You can't cook."

"I know. It's coming from a can."

 

**32\. Chaste**

Eliza realised she really was in it for the long haul when Henry kissed her on the cheek at the end of their lunchbreak and it wasn't a surprise any more.

 

**33\. e = mc^2**

"What is the capital of the Ukraine?" said Freddy to the episode of Jeopardy. 

Eliza wandered in, phone in one hand, lipgloss in the other. She glanced at the television, read the next answer. "What is the equation of mass energy equivalence?"

She caught Freddy's look. "What? Being smart and stunning aren't mutually exclusive."

 

**34\. Jupiter**

"I love this song!" squealed Eliza, dragging Henry back onto the dancefloor. She looped her arms around his neck and he gently rested his hands on his waist, mindful of Freddy's jealous glance. Eliza leaned in just in time to hear Henry singing softly under his breath.

"Tell me, did you sail across the sun…"

 

**35\. Vessel**

Even after her sister had her baby, the idea of kids, being a mother, having a uterus - like being a baby vessel with a baby inside her, ew - had always freaked Eliza out. The idea of kids with Henry, on the other hand, was a weirdly intriguing idea. Even if he did insist on referring to any potential offspring as 'red-haired Koreans.' 

 

**36\. Fracture**

Just as Henry was the first to the hospital after Eliza fell down the manhole, Eliza was the first one to sign Henry's cast after they got to the emergency room from the skatepark.

 

**37\. Nevermore**

Henry turned the page, showed the picture to his daughter. "Quoth the raven-"

Eliza stuck her head around the door. "That is so not an appropriate bedtime story."

 

**38\. One Step**

A Strauss waltz played lightly through Eliza's apartment as she and Henry practised the moves in her living room. 

"At least there's six months till the wedding," Henry said. "It'll take us that long just to get one step right."

 

**39\. Quest**

Henry had considered going on the traditional quest to ask Eliza's parent's permission to marry their daughter. However, he realised the only person who could and should give him permission was Eliza herself.

 

**40\. In Spite of a Nail**

It seemed no matter what or who got in their way - Freddy, Julia, their own idiocy, the ABC Network - Eliza and Henry were destined to be together. Or else.

 

**41\. Tsunami**

He fell a little bit more in love with Eliza the day she corrected a client who assumed Henry was Japanese, and then correctly defined the difference between a tidal wave and a tsunami. Who knew general geological knowledge and racial sensitivity could be such a turn-on?

 

**42\. Fear in a Handful of Dust**

It was hard to top Blues Traveller tickets, but a framed copy of his favourite poem for his next birthday just proved Eliza was the queen of birthdays.

 

**43\. Blue**

The blue of the sapphires glinted at Eliza in the candlelight, the white-gold band gleamed. Henry's words echoed through her head.

"You have made me one of the happiest and luckiest men alive - though it would be hard to actually quantify and categorise that - Eliza Dooley-"

"Yes! Yes!"

Henry couldn't stop smiling. "I hadn't actually asked the question yet."

"Ask it!"

"Will you, Eliza, marry me?"

She was too busy kissing him to give him the answer again.

 

**44\. Rust**

The playground was old and a bit rusty, but it was central and the perfect place for Eliza, Henry and their daughter to meet Charmonique and Kevin for playmates.

 

**45\. Clique**

Modern Eliza knew that 14-year-old Eliza, desperate as she was to get into Corinne McWater's clique, would be super jelly of 2015!Eliza's own group of friends (cliques were so Mean Girls, which is to say, so 2004). She had Charmonique and Bryn as her new besties, Saperstein always had her back, and she had Henry, who would always be there. Pretty good for Eliza Dooley, most butt.

 

**46\. Flame Trees**

Henry and Eliza knew they'd found their dream home when they pulled into the quiet suburban street and saw the large-windowed house with a small front porch, surrounded by the bright red leaves of autumn trees.

 

**47\. Spirit**

"Drink, Henry?" asked Charmonique.

"Yes, please - what spirits do you have?" 

Charmonique waved him over to her stocked liquor cabinet, bartended by Kevin, and sat by Eliza. "Anything for you?"

"Actually, no thank you. In fact, Charmonique, I have something to tell you - don't overreact, I haven't told Henry yet-"

"You're pregnant!"

"How did you know?"

" _Hello_ , I'm Charmonique."

 

**48\. Skin Stars**

When she was younger, Eliza had hated (amongst other things) her freckles. They were orange and blotchy and all over her body and along with acne, all over her damn face. No thank you. No amount of lemon juice or makeup could get rid of them or cover them properly, and her perception had only been altered when her sister got home from college and said, "No, Eliza. Freckles aren't ugly. Freckles are like skin stars."

She'd tried to believe that, and finally, today, she could.

 

**49\. Insulation**

"I'm cold - may I wear your coat?"

"Oh, sure. Here."

"Hmmm."

"Yes?"

"I'm cold still - can I borrow your scarf?"

"Well, I suppose. Are you going to listen to the weather report, rather than the fashion report tomorrow? Scarf looks good on you, by the way."

"Thanks. Henry?"

"Yes Eliza?"

"I'm cold, can I borrow your hoodie?"

"Sure th - wait. Eliza, I am not recreating that stupid Vine with you. You don't even have access to your phone through all those layers."

 

**50\. All's Well That Ends Well**

"So," said Henry, as the clock turned over to midnight. "That was our wedding day."

He and Eliza continued to sway to the music from the speakers, Eliza's shoes dangling from her fingers, Henry's tie loosened and his top button undone. 

"Best day of your life?" he asked.

She tilted her head to meet his eyes. "I don't know," she said, and kissed him. "Today's shaping up to be pretty good too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Venus Razors is a razor brand in Australia, not sure if they have them in the USA)
> 
> I don't usually write fluff but Selfie grabbed onto my heart and would not let it go, so after the finale I wrote these in about two days. Such a shame it was cancelled before its time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
